Certain television receivers support multiple simultaneous channel reception and demodulation of signals from different types of signal sources. For example, a television may support both satellite and terrestrial/cable input signal sources, and the user may desire to watch a satellite channel while recording a terrestrial/cable channel or vice versa. This diversity of input signal sources makes it difficult to design cost-effective receivers that support all desired modes of operation. For example, in a receiver with two or more television demodulators, the outputs from the demodulators may need to be multiplexed or rerouted to different video decoders based on the desired mode of operation. This selection of features has necessitated costly circuits such as discrete crossbar switches to support all desired functions. While modern integrated circuit manufacturing technologies have resulted in significant component cost reduction, further cost reduction is desirable while maintaining all desired operational modes.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Unless otherwise noted, the word “coupled” and its associated verb forms include both direct connection and indirect electrical connection by means known in the art, and unless otherwise noted any description of direct connection implies alternate embodiments using suitable forms of indirect electrical connection as well.